


Very Lucky indeed.

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: A couple of thoughts lead John and Veronica to find a new friend.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Very Lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ra_chelB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I know I said the other day that I wouldn’t be posting a Johnica fic, but turns out my mind was telling porky pies! I’m posting this in honour of the lovely eileen-crys on Tumblr as it’s her birthday today, so happy birthday Rachel, hope you’ve had a lovely day! This is a prequel to a fic on my Tumblr called “A New Friend”, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: slight profanity, alluding to Freddie

It was no wonder that they were starting to feel incredibly lonely as of late with the current climate of the world, and they needed something to bring their true smiles back, a day out was out of the question for obvious reasons, and they didn’t want to spend their money on useless stuff that they’d only use once and completely forget about until they dig it out a year or so later. Suddenly, a bulb flashed in John’s mind, an idea that made him smile from ear to ear, but also left a somewhat lingering feeling of regret and sadness.

He’d been debating on getting a cat for a fair while now, previously giggling at their little spouts of energy when going round to some friend’s houses for a cuppa and perhaps a slice of cake, and if you took away the copious scratches the little critters would leave on the furniture and the occasional strike if you stroked them for too long, he’d always wanted one. He and Veronica had felt very lonely as of late, as their little pooch had passed not long before this, so he figured it was high time for a new fluffy face around the house.

However, as much as he loved the little felines that he’d seen, it’d never fail to bring him back to his past, back to a certain individual that owned so many of them. It seemed like anything in his eyesight could link back to his old friend, but he then thought of the image of said friend laughing his heart out upon seeing him being a ‘father’ to the little felines that he’d knew so well. Hell, he even wrote songs for his cats! As painful as it could be thinking of his long-lost friend, it always led to a smile or two in the end.

John was pulled back into reality as the kettle began to boil, pouring his first tea of the day, tapping his foot to the music from the radio as he was greeted by Veronica cuddling him from behind, rubbing him gently with her thumb, smiling up at him.

“Penny for your thoughts, love?” she beckoned, noting his drowsy appearance and his expression of surprise as she wrapped around him.

“Oh, ‘m alright, Ron. Just thinking of you-know-who.” He admitted with a weak smile.

“You sure you’re ok? If you need a bit of time to yourself just tell me, just let me make some toast, want a bit?” she proposed, putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah I’m fine, love. I was just thinking of something, can I pitch it to you?” he continued before taking a long sip of his sweet tea, Veronica nodding her head.

“I was thinking, and hear me out, how’s about… we get a cat?” he shared, knowing instantly how she’d react.

“I was waiting for you to ask that!” she giggled and beamed, ditching the toast as she dived into John’s arms, the both of them completely ecstatic.

-

A few days later when it wasn’t too busy or miserable outside, they both camped into the car, sung along to the songs on their respective playlists and headed to their local RSPCA, thinking there wasn’t much point in any old pet shop, plus they wanted to make their new friend feel more welcome to the world than the harsh and unethical way that they were introduced into it. They surveyed the long line of little rooms for the cats before coming across a black cat that was fairly grown compared to the other cats, slumped into a corner on a soft blanket with a teddy to keep it company.

Veronica looked at John, who was absolutely beaming at the little ball of black fluff, its miniature paws shielding it’s eyes from the light as it stirred gently to “greet” the elderly couple, trotting gently with a slight limp and rising to it’s legs, it’s paw’s leaning on the window.

“It’s just like one of Freddie’s, Ron.” He recounted with a soft smile and a heavy feeling in his heart.

“I know… you want to stroke it?” she questioned, holding his hand as he fought back tears, to which he wordlessly nodded in reply.

The owner of the shop slowly opened the door so to not distress the poor feline and instructed the couple to be gentle with it, having lived with trauma in the beginning of it’s short life, coming up to a year old. The couple sat down on the nearest chair as the little black cat jumped softly onto the cushions, letting the elderly man stroke it first, purring softly at his gentle touch as John looked at Veronica with a million buckets of love, almost as much as she saw on their wedding day way back when!

“What’s its name?” She asked the owner after finishing recording her husband stroking the cat.

“He’s a boy, but he hasn’t got a name yet.” The owner replied sadly.

“I want him, Ronnie!” John made known, like a little kid in a sweet shop, urging his parent to buy them something. She looked down at the small furry boy, gently striding onto her lap as it buried his face into her neck, her face showing just as much affection as his just a couple of seconds earlier.

“How much is he?”

-

A couple of days later, Veronica woke up slightly earlier than John and got a call back from the shop owner, saying their new friend was ready for them. She wanted to pull him out of bed right at that moment, but made the choice to surprise him.

She slipped out of bed to get dressed into some warm clothes, left a note saying she was going to their local supermarket and got a coffee for the road, silently slipping out as she journeyed to her new friend.

She’d been savvy enough to order scratch posts, catnip and the like the day they saw him to prevent any stress as to what to get. She walked into the shop with a grin where the owner waited for her with the little cat, thanking them 50 times before she left with him and a set of instructions.

She opened the door to hear music playing in the kitchen, John happily singing along as he made breakfast before hearing the sound of a little bell and what he swore was a faint meow, turning to investigate.

“Surprise!!” Veronica cooed as John’s expression lit up at the sight, the little cat circling his legs and marking it’s territory before John gently picked him up and kissed his head.

“Hello, little one! What’s your name?” he beamed.

“I think you should have the honour to name him, it was your idea, after all!” she joked.

“I’m thinking… Lucky! It’s ironic and… suits me quite well.” He remarked.

“What do you mean by that?” she wondered.

“It’s a metaphor for me right now, I’ve got you, the kids, the house, and now this little one. I’m very lucky..” he settled, smiling at his beloved.

“Bloody romantic! Anyway, welcome to the family, Lucky!” she cooed at the little furball.

They were very lucky indeed.


End file.
